This invention presents a door shielded from magnetic and other wave frequency interferences, of either natural or man-made origin, for use with rooms or enclosures which are also shielded from such interferences. In particular, the preferred embodiments disclosed herein are designed for use with those shielded rooms disclosed in our patent for Magnetically And Radio Frequency Shielded Enclosures. Shielded enclosures and doors have been disclosed in the prior art, but none to date have been shielded from magnetic and radio frequency interferences to the extent possible with the present invention.
Shielded enclosures are frequently used in medical and scientific experimentation to test or measure magnetic or wave frequency properties. In these applications, it is critical to have an enclosure environment completely or substantially free of ambient and/or man-made interferences or disturbances. The design of the present invention provides a means of access to the shielded enclosure while providing a block to magnetic and radio frequency interferences when the door is in the closed position. The door has the capability of shielding out magnetic disturbances as well as shielding out E waves, H waves, Plain waves, radio frequencies, and Eddie currents.